


The one where Lena comforts Kara

by thewritersgalaxy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersgalaxy/pseuds/thewritersgalaxy
Summary: Kara feels guilty after not being able to save everyone during a Supergirl mission. Lena is there to comfort her and take the guilt away.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	The one where Lena comforts Kara

Lena had left work early today to go home and rest. She had promised Kara to take care of herself and take breaks from work when she felt like it was needed. It wasn’t always easy to do but she was getting used to it now and the truth is that it was much better than the unhealthy schedule she used to have.

Kara was late today so she assumed that a Supergirl mission had come up, which was confirmed by the news. Lena was having a cup of tea while waiting for Kara until she heard her landing on their balcony. 

‘’Hi darling!’’

‘’Hey baby.’’ Kara said and got inside but something was wrong. Something about Kara’s tone and the way she stood was not right and Lena noticed immediately.

‘’Kara? What’s wrong?’’

Kara sighed and turned to look at Lena. ‘’It was a hard day.’’  
She had that face she made when something was really wrong and she was hurt. Lena approached her and gave her a hug. ‘’Do you want to talk about it?’’

Kara hugged her back and then she pulled away to stare at her. Looking at her, seeing her safe, seeing how much she loved her and how she was always by her side made her feel better. She caressed her cheek. ‘’Can I tell you later? I promise I will, I just need some time right now.’’

‘’Of course, Kara. You know you can always take your time.’’

‘’Don’t worry ok? I’m not fine right now but I’m going to be and I’ll tell you everything.’’ Kara said and kissed her before going to the bedroom to change and probably take some time alone.

Honestly, Lena loved how she always reassured her that she just needs some time and she had done nothing wrong cause she could get really insecure about doing things right for people, even though she wasn’t afraid of it with Kara anymore. She knew her and she was sure that something had gone wrong in that mission. She knew that Kara needed some time to take out her anger and think things through so she always gave her the time to do that. Kara, on the other hand, would never forget to give her a sweet kiss and tell her that it’s gonna be fine. It was not something forced just because she knew what Lena could think, it was out of pure love, careful to never make this woman feel insecure just because she wasn’t fine and Lena always respected when Kara needed to be alone so it really was the perfect combination.

Lena sat on the couch and decided to read a book while she was waiting patiently for Kara. It was about an hour later when Kara came out of the room, wearing some comfy clothes and being a bit more refreshed. Lena put her book down as she approached her and sat next to her. She looked down and let out a sigh that sounded broken. 

‘’I couldn’t save all of them.’’ Her voice barely came out.

Lena put her arm around her as Kara continued to tell her what had happened.

‘’I wasn’t fast enough. There were so many people and the attack was sudden. I got there on time, most of them made it out safe, I fought this guy and he ended up disappearing. But some of them got injured because I wasn’t fast enough. I wasn’t strong enough to catch him and he disappeared. I didn’t do enough. I could have done more.’’ Kara said as tears were falling from her eyes.

Lena waited patiently for Kara to finish talking so she could say everything she wanted. She was grateful Kara held nothing back with her so she could let it all out. There were times she didn’t feel enough even though she was everyone’s hero and Lena was always there to be Kara’s hero and comforting shoulder.

When Kara was done talking, Lena finally spoke. ‘’Kara, love. I know how you feel. I know it would be amazing to do everything perfectly every time and I know how much you want to protect and help everyone. And I promise that you always do your best. No matter if it’s dangerous or risky, you’re always there to save everyone and you do. I know times like this where someone gets injured and the bad guy gets away suck but these are also the times where you do your best. It’s not your fault and you did nothing less. I wish it never happened but it does happen sometimes because you can’t predict some things. You still saved all of them, even if some of them are injured. They’ll be fine because you saved them. They wouldn’t have been saved if it wasn’t for you but you were there. And I know you didn’t catch whoever was responsible for the attack but you’re going to catch him because you always do. You’re so strong and you are a hero sweetheart. I promise you did enough, you always do enough. You did your best and you always do your best. Those people are going to be fine, thanks to you and you’re going to find this guy and take him down. I believe in you. You’re always amazing Kara and you always do so much. You’re a real hero my love.’’

Kara looked up at her. She was so lucky to have her. She fell in her arms, thinking about what happened, thinking about Lena’s words that always filled her with strength and made her smile.

They stayed like this for a while and they talked a bit more with Lena reassuring Kara and showering her with so much love and affection.  
Kara looked at her. ‘’Thank you.’’ She said with a smile full of gratitude and leaned forward to kiss Lena. ‘’I love you baby. I’m the luckiest to have you.’’

‘’I love you too darling.’’ Lena said and smiled back. ‘’I think it’s time to relax now, don’t you think?’’

‘’Yeah I’d like that. Can’t say I’ve had the most relaxing day.’’ Kara laughed.

Lena always knew how to make her feel better after a conversation like that. Food, kisses, lots of cuddles and tv shows. Of course, Lena being there was the first thing that made Kara feel better and she was more than happy to accept everything her love did to make her smile and relax.

‘’So, I know what we should do! Eat big belly burger and watch whatever you want to.’’ Lena said happily. Kara smiled at the happy tone Lena used every time she made her smile. It was so precious. Everything about Lena was precious.

They showered and cuddled on the couch with Lena holding Kara tight. Kara was usually the big spoon because she always loved to take care of Lena while Lena always wanted to give the tightest hugs to her as well but every time Kara needed more cuddles than usual, Lena would become bossy and insist to hold her until she can’t take it anymore.

‘’What are we watching tonight?’’ Lena asked and kissed Kara’s forehead.

‘’What would you like to watch?’’'

‘’I’m asking you sweetheart. Whatever you want.’’ Lena said.

‘’No, we always choose together darling.’’ Kara answered with a whine.

Lena laughed. ‘’Yeah we do but tonight is what you want. You always want us to watch what I prefer whenever I have a bad day and I want the same for you now love, so you can relax.’’

Kara smiled. Yeah, Lena was precious. ‘’But your choices are always good!’’ Kara said but it didn’t seem to change Lena’s mind. ‘’I guess I can’t say no to it, can I?’’

‘’Absolutely not.’’ Lena said with a bossy face and tone before she let out a laugh.

‘’Ok boss, whatever I want it is. How about orphan black?’’

‘’Orphan black it is. You didn’t choose that because I love it too, did you?’’ Lena tried to make a bossy face that turned into a smile.

‘’Me? Noooo, I wouldn’t.’’ Kara laughed. ‘’Seriously though, I really wanna watch it darling.’’

The burgers arrived a while later and Lena went to grab them and returned to the couch, cuddling with Kara once again while putting on the show. They ate and watched, both of them feeling safe and warm. Kara was feeling so loved and blessed to have this woman in her life. She had her head rested on her lap as she looked up at her and smiled. 

‘’Have I ever told you that you’re the best girlfriend ever?’’

‘’Only 10 times per day.’’ Lena laughed.

‘’That’s because you are!’’ Kara said, got up and pecked her nose.

‘’Look who’s talking, the most amazing girlfriend in the entire universe.’’

Kara let out a laugh full of happiness and kissed her forehead. ‘’Maybe it’s because I have you.’’

‘’No, it’s not about me darling, it’s...’’ Lena started saying but Kara interrupted her.

‘’Hey, don’t try to fight me here! I know you’re gonna say how amazing I am myself but let me remind you how precious you are too. You are my precious girl who always makes me smile!’’ Kara said with a stern but playful tone.

‘’Alright darling, I’m not fighting you on this.’’ Lena laughed. Kara leaned in to kiss her and they got lost in a deep, meaningful, full of love kiss.

‘’I love you.’’ Kara said with pride.

‘’I love you too sweetheart.’’ Lena said as she went for another kiss.

They kept cuddling and messing with each other until they got sleepy and decided to go to bed. Kara was feeling better and relaxed. No matter how sad she had gotten today and if she was still a bit angry with herself inside of her, she had Lena who was always there no matter what. She always reminded her of her worth, made her smile and was the sweetest and most adorable girlfriend anyone could ask for. Kara closed her eyes, feeling grateful. She thanked the universe for bringing Lena to her life and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
